The Boys
by Justicemiester
Summary: I came back to my mind gasping and tears streaming down my face. I was in a void, and looked ahead. Both boys were smiling and waving, then they reached into their little red jackets, and ripped their hearts out.


I walked the halls of a grand castle. Well it once was a grand castle. Some of the roof had caved in, and rubble lay on the floor, as rodents scurried over and around them. Glass crunched under my feet, but never pierced the skin. I was never hurt while in this form, whatever this form was. I was still in a white sundress, I was always in a white dress in this form. I slowly opened a rotting door to enter another room.

Boxes layed strewn everywhere, along with rotten food, and tables covered in old wax. I picked up a cylinder object i studied it for a minute then gently placed it down. I walked again looking at my surroundings until I came upon an interesting sight ahead of myself. It was a body, and a gruesome one. A hand was replaced as something with razor like claws and was coated in blood. It's jaw was horribly dislocated, if you even call it that. It was still connected to the head but lay long enough that it rested on the chest of the creatures. It's disfigured eyes lay open and unseeing. As I studied the body I heard voices behind me. I turned to see shadows climbing down from a small ledge, where once there must have been stairs. When the first man descended he began to immediately look around. I saw madness in his eyes. He raised a lantern and cast light everywhere. His eyes fell on the body, and he called out to his comrades who had just finished climbing down. These men couldn't see me. That didn't bother me, sometimes people saw me, others they didn't. The man fell to his knees beside the body. The others recoiled in astonishment. I walked away losing interest. As I walked up the stairs in the adjoining room, I heard giggling. Not just any giggling but the giggling of children. As I opened the door to the brightened room, I saw two boys playing in the fountain before me. Both were indenticle from what I could see with blond hair on there heads. I stepped on another piece of glass and they looked towards me.

Blood ran from their mouths, dripping into the fountain and staining the clear water. Both stared and studied me with their blue eyes.

Then they smiled.

"Come play with us m'lady!" One yelled.

"Yes, please come play with us!" Yelled the other.

I moved and continued to walk forward, towards the boys my legs carried me. I stopped in front of the fountain and each boy grabbed my hand and helped me in. It was then I noticed that their hands were blood stained as well. When I had stepped into the cool water each boy hugged me from the sides, their blood staining the white of my dress. Then memories danced before my eyes.

_A women was breathing hard on a bed crying out as more and more blood pooled between her legs. She pushed down on her bulging stomach. Beside her, her husband held her hand. The nurse said words of encouragement for the lady to push out her baby. I watched as the first babe was swaddled and the nurses pulled the second from her dead body._

_Two boys were at the beach playing tag. They called to each other but their voices were muffled to my ears. They ran towards the water, then ran backwards, avoiding the tide. They played more games by the sea as I sat in the sand and watched them. Later on they were both crouched by something and upon closer inspection it was a seashell. I followed them as they ran through a city. I followed them inside a manor, and they ran up to the man who I assumed was there father. It was the same man but it wasn't. This man's eyes were filled with adoration and love, the others, greed and madness. He put the hand on each the boys heads._

"_Look father we found an egg, a stone egg!"_

"_Can we take it home? Will it hatch?"_

"_Of course my darlings, of course we can take it home."_

_We stood behind him as he went into a seizure like state. His eyes in the back of his head, his mouth whispering words that we could not hear. He soon took a deep shuddering breath and fell forwards, the glowing orb halves in each hand. He was still bent over when he turned his head towards the boys. His eyes now held the madness I saw before. He reached for one boy, dropping the orb halfs. HE strangled him. I tried to get him to stop by my hands passed through him. The boy watched me as he died. His brother followed, but in a more gruesome way. He killed them on those very steps. I cried and screamed at him but alas he couldn't hear me. _

"_How could you, you unholy bastard! They were only children, your children!"_

_He buried their tiny skulls in the backyard of the house._

I came back to my mind gasping and tears streaming down my face. I was in a void, and looked ahead. Both boys were smiling and waving, then they reached into their little red jackets.

And ripped their hearts out.


End file.
